A Day to Relax
by LadyRaiden
Summary: A spin off story from my MK Divas site about a day of relaxation. You'll find humor and romance, and even some fun at the beach. Please enjoy.


A Day to Relax 

A Day to RelaxBy Renee (Rai) at founder_goddess@hotmail.com (Edited by Crayzee Chicka and Alice Artist… Thanks)(Also thanks to Kimmie for co-creating MK Divas with me)(Warning: This story may contain material not suited for young minds as it contains adult-like themes)(Note: I write MK Diva's for my own enjoyment and I apologize for any confusion of events/characters in the story.) 

She loves him more than she could ever possibly be express, and he knows it. Her ultimate fear is of losing him; and despite the fact that he tries to tell her that he will always be with her, she still continues to worry. He realizes that it's not so much a fear of him leaving but of him dying. He tries to assure her that he'll always come home to her safely but it's not something that he can really promise her. He wishes that he could make this vow, if only to put an end to some of this stress that she feels whenever he goes out to do his job. 

Protecting the Earth realm does have its risks. He accepted that the moment he agreed to become it's guardian. Dying is an unthinkable notion and he is fully aware that each time he travels out into the realm, one day some psychotic creature could very well end his life. The idea of being taken away from her, possibly due to this reason, bothers him more then he'd ever disclose to her. However, he is almost certain that with the special bond he shares with her, death is something that couldn't separate them - even in the afterlife. 

Besides, he is just as afraid of something happening to her as she is of something happening to him. After the agonizing torment she had suffered at the hands of that mad goddess some two thousand years ago, he is deathly afraid that something similar to that unforgettable experience will happen to her again; and if history truly does repeat itself, she may not be able to survive another capture. The Gods know that it would tear him apart if she was to meet her demise; but if it happens, he would rather her receive a quick and painless death than a slow torturous one like the late God of Wind, Fujin. 

It would be unbearable if something in that aspect ever happened to her again. He had witnessed her go through it once and the mere thought of it occurring again just kills him inside. He has even gone as far as cutting back on her realm duties over the years in order to reduce the risk of her getting hurt. Renee only protects the realm to be with him anyway. She has never actually cared about the welfare of the realm, and he'll be damned if he'll let her get hurt because of his selfishness of having to have her fight by his side constantly. 

His wife stirs slightly in her sleep, cuddling up closer to his warm comforting body. He responds by kissing her on top of the head lovingly and wrapping one of his arms around her. He's been taking a great deal of time off from work lately just to be with her. Much more than he should but despite any consequences that it may bring to him, he is glad he did it. He hasn't seen her this happy in a very long time. He may just have to extend his time off for another week or two. 

Last night was perhaps the first night in a very long time that he's had the chance to really give her some quality time. No sooner then they got home from the big family dinner, she basically had her way with him for the remainder of the night. They haven't made love in such a manner since after their first hundred years of marriage. Almost eight hours straight of intimate activity before the both of them finally wore out. He just wishes that she had unchained his wrist from the bedpost before she dozed off. This may be the wrong time for this, but he really has to go to the bathroom. 

He wonders where she could have possibly put the keys to these stupid handcuffs. He doubts that she would have put them within his reach though. She probably would have never chained him to the bed in the first place, if she had trusted him to stay put. Right now, he's not really interested in going anywhere but to the bathroom. He hasn't gone in over ten hours, and he doesn't know how much longer he can hold it. He looks at her, peacefully sleeping with her breathing softly in sync with her inhaling and exhaling, and he frowns. He really doesn't want to wake her up, but damn it, he has to pee. He shakes her cautiously and gently with his free arm. 

"Ren, honey?" he says in a soothing soft voice, "I need you to wake up." She groans but doesn't really respond to him. "Come on, you can go right back to sleep after you do this one thing for me." 

"Mmm… what is it?" she moans, running one of her hands slowly up his well-defined and smooth muscular chest. He smiles at the tingling sensation that her gentle touch brings to his body. 

"I have to go to the bathroom," the Thunder god replies bluntly. 

"Then go." 

"My hand is chained to the bed, remember?" he adds, tugging on the chain so that it makes a little noise. 

"That's not my problem," she returns in slight amusement as he sighs playfully. 

"It is if I wet myself." His wife giggles at him, kissing him tenderly on the chest and neck. She moves to get up when the phone rings. "Sweetness, forget the phone. I have to pee." She ignores him and picks up the receiver. He lets out a long groan. He was so close to freedom. 

"Hello?" his wife says into the phone, "Oh, hi. Good morning to you too." 

"Honey, could you put the phone down just long enough to let me up. I really, really have to go." She continues talking into the phone like she didn't even hear him say anything. 

"No. I'm sorry. As much as I would love to have breakfast with you guys, Ray and I are staying put. I'm afraid that if I let him out to play, he'll stay out longer then he's supposed to," she says to the caller with a small chuckle. He frowns at her, rolling his eyes at her playfully. 

"I'm not going to leave your side for a second all this week," he comments gruffly, "except to use the bathroom. Let me up. Please…? Honeeey!" She laughs into the phone but doesn't respond to him. 

"Yeah, that's Ray," she states, "Well, I have him chained to the bed." He can clearly hear the charade of laughter suddenly bursting from the other end of the phone. He'd be pretty embarrassed about this entire thing if he weren't about to wet himself. 

"I swear to the gods I'm not going to go anywhere for the rest of the week. I'm going to stay here," he continues, "I'll do the dishes and walk the cat. I'll even give it a bath. I'll even let you sleep with my father if you want to that badly but please… please… let me up. I have to peeeee…! Reneeeee, I'm going to wet myself. I have to go baaaad," he whines childishly, his twinkling eyes pleading with her mercifully. The laughter on the other end of the phone grows louder and very hysterical; whoever the caller is was obviously finding the situation hilarious. She looks over at her husband who gives her these big sad puppy dog eyes. 

"I'll get you another one of those kitties. I'll start putting the toilet seat back down. Please, Ren, I have to go." She smiles warmly at him and reaches over, touching a small but clearly seen button on the handcuffs. It opens up and releases him. 

"There… all better," she grins cleverly. He blinks dumbfounded for a moment and looks at her with his jaw hanging open. "I went with a pair that didn't use keys because I always lose stuff," she adds with a wry smirk. He shakes his head briefly in exasperation, gaping at his now free hand. 

"Now I just feel like an idiot," he comments chuckling, climbing out of bed and rushing to the bathroom. Renee laughs in amusement as she puts the phone back up to her ear. The person on the other end was still laughing uncontrollably. 

"Lunch? Look… I told you. Kimmie and Rain are coming, right?" she says into the phone, "Then I'm not certain if I want to… Okay, okay, I'll run it by Ray once he's out of the bathroom." She pulls the phone away from her ear, as there is yet more laughing. The Thunder god comes out of the bathroom with a look of utter relief on his face. She doesn't think that she's ever seen him that content before. He sits down at the side of the bed. 

"Who's that?" he asks her. 

"Chayton," she replies. He smacks his forehead and lets out a long groan. 

"Did he hear me?" Renee holds up the phone towards him, and he can make out Chayton's uproarious laughter. Ray shakes his head and sighs. "I'm never going to hear the end of this one." She pulls the phone back to her ear and giggles. 

"Probably not," she comments grinning, "He wants me to ask you if you want to go out to lunch with him and Kim. He says that Kimmie and Rain are coming as well." He raises an eyebrow cynically and looks at his wife. 

"Well, what to you want to do?" She hands him the phone and crawls out of the bed, putting on a petite pale silk robe. 

"Apparently, my opinion doesn't matter," she mutters, walking out of the room in a huff, obviously irritated. Ray rubs his forehead painfully. He can feel a massive headache coming on. He puts the phone up to his ear and frowns at Chayton's continued laughter. 

"All right, Chay, laugh it up," snaps Ray, "Sure you're sorry. I don't think that lunch is a good… I know but Ren, she… I suppose we can be there at two. This had better not tie us up for the rest of the day. I promised Ren that I would… Very funny, Chay. Goodbye." He hangs up the phone and grumbles. "Never ever going to hear the end of this one for as long as I live." He stands up, slipping on a pair of loose fitting white pants that are lying on the floor and walks out of the bedroom. He finds his wife in the kitchen, pulling out several items to fix for breakfast. 

"We going to lunch?" 

"Yeah. It will be fine. It will get us out for a while with our friends. We can have some fun then come back home and have some more fun of our own." He watches Renee fumbling with the stuff. "Let me do it." He walks over and takes the pans from her, putting them on the stove. She sits down on a stool and sighs as he continues. "Its just lunch, a couple of hours out of our day. It won't kill you." 

"You promised that you would be mine for the week," she whines, sulking. 

"I'm not breaking that promise. I'll be with you at the lunch. I won't be leaving your side for a single moment," he reasons as she frowns. 

"Whenever Kimmie is around, you're not with me," she mumbles quietly. He pauses for a moment, rubbing his forehead, knowing fully well where this is going. 

"I admit, my spending so much time with her was wrong of me to do. I should have come home at night and not stayed there for days on end. I realize that was a horrible thing for me to do, and I'm not going to do it anymore. I swear this to you," explains the Thunder god, "But, Ren, I would never ignore you over Kimmie." 

"Would you care for me to give some examples of the times that you have disregarded me for Kimmie?" Renee mutters sarcastically, glaring at him. 

"No. Do you honestly think that Kimmie is more important to me than you?" he replies then pauses thoughtfully. "Well, OK, Don't answer that. Things change and I'm not going to let myself put anything before you anymore," he adds, gazing at her hurtfully. "I just want to make you happy. That's all I want. Don't I make you happy? I've given you everything." 

"No, because I want you and you always seem to be elsewhere," she replies frustrated, "Do you have any idea how I feel when I wake up at night from a bad nightmare and reach to you for comfort - you're not there?" 

"Honey, you know all you have to do is call out for me and I'll come to you within a moment's notice," Ray reasons as she scowls. 

"I shouldn't have to. Have you ever had to call out to me, just to be there for you, just to hold you when you needed to be held? Ever?" He shakes his head at her, finding that she has a point. 

"I do have a job to do. I just can't drop everything and hold you in my arms just because you feel like it. God, Ren, I wish I could quit the Earth realm, say the hell with everything and just be with you 24/7; but would it still be enough to make you happy?" he replies becoming agitated as her eyes begin to fill up with tears. 

"I just want you," she replies tersely with hurt. Ray gazes at her regretfully, feeling remorseful about what he blurted. He puts the finished food on a large serving plate and turns off the stove as he puts the serving plate down on the counter next to her. He kneels down in front of her, hugging her tightly in his arms as he reaches up and touches her on the side of the face caressingly, smiling at her. 

"I'm right here. I'll always be here. I'm part of you remember? I'm going to be with you all week. I'm not going to leave you. I'll even take another couple of weeks off, just to be with you. I will arrange for us to patrol the realm at the same times again, and I'll try to be with you every single moment that I can. I won't neglect you anymore. I won't let you feel neglected anymore. I just need you to promise to try to be happy and if there's anything that makes you unhappy, you tell me so that I can fix it," he consoles. She smiles and kisses him gently on the lips. 

"Okay," she replies, "I promise." He smiles at her sweetly and wipes one of her tears away from her face as he stands back up and fixes both of their plates. He puts her plate in front of her and then sits down beside her, scooting his chair closer to her so that he may wrap an arm around her shoulders while he eats. 

"How are things going between you and Raidon?" Renee asks curiously, changing the subject. 

"I don't want to talk about him," Ray responds abruptly as he set his jaw. Renee lowers her head slightly and closes her eyes, sighing exasperated. 

"I wish you two could get along." 

"I'm trying, Ren," her husband replies frustrated, "but he's thinks that I'm the enemy. Despite anything that I do, I'm afraid that I can't change that." 

"He's going to end up like Arden, I just know it," she says sadly, her eyes glistening once again. He squeezes his wife's shoulder, pulling her closer to him, looking at her with concern. 

"He may hate my guts but he's still a good man. I don't think you have to worry about that sort of thing with him." 

"You told me tons of times that Arden was a good man until he let his hatred for your father overwhelm him. Who says that it won't happen to our son? Gods Ray, he's come so close so many times to… I'm worried that one of these days, he's going to hurt you," she replies worriedly. 

"He won't," he states confidently, kissing her quickly on the top of her head. "I'm certain of this." She looks up at him, as if searching for any sense of doubt in his demeanor as he cracks a smile. She returned it gleefully as she continued to eat up some more of her breakfast. 

"I was thinking that we could leave for the Earth realm a little early," Ray says thoughtfully, changing the topic. "We only have to meet Chayton and the others at two. We could take a stroll in a park or something if you want to." 

"We could," she replies tersely and somewhat carelessly. 

"If you don't want to, that's okay," he continues, "After we finish eating, you can chain me back up to the bed if you want to." He gives her a devilish smile. She simply shrugs her shoulders at him, picking at the food remaining on her plate. 

"It's no fun now that you know how to get out of them," she returns sighing with slight exasperation. He set his jaw thoughtfully and finishes up his plate, the silence giving him some time to think of something fun they could do together today. There has to be something that she enjoys doing that they haven't done in a while. They could go horseback riding, but then again, he always gets literally knocked off by one of those low tree branches since he's too tall to duck under them. He could take her to a movie but he wouldn't be able to carry on a conversation with her, and he's in the mood to yap it up for a change. 

"How about a trip to one of Earth's beaches before our lunch? You could wear that thong bikini that I bought for you awhile ago," he suggests, a wry smile playing onto his lips as she raises an eyebrow at him. "I have yet to see you in it." 

"So that's why you bought it," she muses, "Not for me but for you to see me in." The Thunder god grins at her, with an evil twinkle in his eye. 

"Come on, Ren, you don't honestly think I get you clothing for just your sake. I get them for you because it's eye candy for me. Of course, I have to restrain myself from tearing them back off of you," he adds slyly as he picks up her plate and his own taking them to the sink and filling it full of water as he begin washing the dishes that they both dirtied. "So what do you say? Want to go to the beach before our lunch?" 

"Sure but umm… I love you to death and everything but no thong Speedo," she says with a wicked smirk. Ray stops washing the dishes and turns, giving her a quick wink. 

"Honey, you know that I wear them for you and only you." 

She chuckles at him in amusement. Sometimes when he's in a really odd mood, he'll put on that thong Speedo Chayton gave them on their wedding day and do one of those bodybuilding type shows for her. It's actually a turn on when he flexes like that. Her husband has a body to die for and it always puts her in the mood because she just loves to touch those rippling muscles. 

"Now, go put on the bikini," he adds smiling, as he continues washing the dishes, whistling a tune. Renee stands up and undoes her robe; a devilish smile spreads on her face as she lets it drop to the floor. 

"How about I go like this?" 

He pauses and then looks back at his wife. His eyes widen as he gazes at her now completely naked form. The Thunder god swallows hard as a slight glimmer of perspiration begins to form on his brow. 

"I… ah… think that's illegal and I don't want anyone to see your all natural bikini but me," he smiles, approaching her and examining her body with that familiar twinkle in his eyes. He slowly wraps his hands around her slim waist, lifting her up and sitting her gently on the counter top. "I think the beach can wait until after lunch," he says softly as she giggles with delight, wrapping her arms around him. He gives her a long passionate kiss and she silently cheers over her minor victory. She knew that this would keep him home and in her arms if just for a few more hours before that damned lunch outing. 

Kimmie folded her arms and glares at her husband as he tries to clean up the dirty kitchen. The immortal's tummy is now very large, protruding massively with her unborn baby. She should be giving birth to it any day now; just about another three weeks if she's counting her days correctly. She just wishes that Rain would be more helpful. Blowing up the kitchen is not her idea of fixing her a good and hearty breakfast. 

"I told you not to turn the burners up so high before you lit the stove," she scolds as he uses a mop to clean dirt and muck off the floor. His own clothing is scathed and tattered since he was hovering over the stove when the explosion occurred. He returns her glare in exasperation as he continues to mop the floor. He would have preferred to have Kimmie baby his boo boos but instead she yells and bitches at him, making him clean up the mess. 

"Well, a small flame doesn't cook stuff fast enough," he returns. She frowns at him disappointingly as she gazes around the destroyed kitchen. 

"You turn up the gas… AFTER… you light the stove," she states annoyed, "Any idiot knows that." Rain snorts at her, putting the mop into the bucket of water as the liquid splashes around the pail. 

"That's how I cook! I like things well done and I like them done fast! If you don't like it, why don't you ask Ray to cook for you?" he complains contemptuously, "He's done it often enough." She narrows her eyes at him, her anger beginning to flare. 

"Maybe I will. At least he doesn't blow up the kitchen," she replies, turning and storming out of the room. Rain mumbles under his breath in exasperation. "And you're not going anywhere until you clean up the mess you made!" She shouts back as he scoffs at her and goes back to cleaning up the kitchen. She has this habit of treating him like a child. Why does she have to be so mad - this is only the third time this month that he's blown up the kitchen? He's not doing it as often as he used to. 

Rain's not so crazy about having the luncheon since Chayton was going to ask Ray and Renee to come along. He doesn't mind Renee so much. She's a nice girl but for some reason or another, despite his wanting to get her know her better, she rarely ever pays any mind to him at all. Ray on the other hand, flirts with his wife. Kimmie denies this but Rain was the king of flirts back in the day and he knows flirting when he sees it. The thing that gets him is that the Thunder god has no problem with hitting on Kimmie even if it's right in front of his own wife; and that is just plain shameful. If Rain gets the chance to speak to Renee alone, he has a few things he wants to say to her about this little dilemma between the two of them. 

"Blew up the kitchen again, huh, Dad?" asks his son laughing as he walks into the kitchen area. He is just slightly taller than his father is with brown hair decorated with a few small blue streaks in it and ebony black eyes. He was fully clad in black - his usual attire, as Rain quirks an eyebrow at his son. 

"Going to spend the day with Stormie again?" he inquires curiously. His son opens up the refrigerator, glancing at his dad briefly. 

"Yep. She wants to show me Medeva's beaches," he replies, pulling out a bottle of champagne from the refrigerator. He looks over the bottle and then glances at his father. "I had tried to do something special with Stormie last night but her dad decided that he and Rai were going to hang with us all night," he adds as Rain laughed slightly in amusement. 

"That's Rayden for you. He's always been protective of those two, more so with Stormie than with Icey," he explains. His son shakes his head disappointingly at his father. 

"I know. How the hell am I ever going to get any real time with Stormie if every time I turn around, her father is showing up? One would think his concern should be on his wife and not on his adult children. Stormie is like, how old now?" he questions as Rain shrugs his shoulders, continuing to mop up the floor. 

"He's her father. I imagine if your mother has a girl, I'll be the same way when she starts dating. It's a guy thing," Rain explains, "One day, I'm sure that you'll understand where he is coming from." 

"Well, he doesn't have to act like that. I don't even hear Ray complain about his girls dating," adds his son. Rain chuckles at the comment as he continues to mop up the floor. 

"Not now but he did. Believe me, he did. Taki, you should have heard him complain and bitch about it when his girls started dating. It was funny as hell. I remember he and Ren got into a great number of fights about their daughters' dating practices." Rain pauses for a moment as he reflects on past events. "Come to think of it. The fighting almost ended their marriage," Rain adds as Taki shook his head in disapproval. 

"I hope that Stormie and my relationship goes a lot better then theirs." 

"Well, it sounds bad but believe it or not, they spent much of their marriage in a type of happiness that was almost sickening. It's just that Ren is insecure and it doesn't take much on Ray's part to send things spinning out of control… more so now after that ordeal he put her through," Rain explains. 

"I would never leave Stormie because someone else told me to… no matter what they may threaten to do." 

"I don't think the situation was as simple as that. I mean Ren had her three kids because the Founders wanted it. Kimmie and myself actually died to try to prevent it but it was simply a no win situation. I think Ray was put in the same kind of spot. Still, Ren deserved some sort of explanation. If she had come to me, I would have…" Rain trails off, finding that maybe he should stop while he was ahead as he went back to his cleaning. 

"I've been meaning to ask you. Ray and Mom are such good friends, how come you and Ren are so distant?" his son asks curiously as the Edenian snorted, plopping the mop angrily into the bucket. 

"Reny and I did become chummy there for a while shortly after the show when off air," he explains, "but Ray began to through a hissy fit about it. Ren and I would go into Outworld on missions and such. I got to know her fairly well to but Ray didn't like it. He claimed it was because he was worried that something might happen to her but that's not what it was. Both Ren and I knew that." Taki blinks at him in slight disbelief. 

"You can't mean to tell me that he thought you and she were…" 

"Oh yeah. Why do you think on that one show Kimmie thought that I would have picked Ren? Ray managed to convince her that Ren and I had something going on. Once Ren realized how convinced Ray was about it, she broke herself away, and we really haven't talked or anything since. I don't agree since Ren can disapprove of Ray's friendship with Kimmie, and he continues on doing it; but I didn't say anything to her," he responds. 

"I just didn't take him as being the jealous type," comments Taki. 

"I don't think he's jealous. I think that it has to do more with my own past and he worried, still worries, a great deal about anyone hurting his wife. So many people have or at least have tried to harm her countless time. It makes him jumpy and overprotective," he adds as his son scratches his head thoughtfully and tilts it to the side. 

"Is that why Rayden is only the only person she hangs out with without Ray having to be present?" 

"I don't know. Personally, I would be more worried about Ren hanging out with Rayden than with me. Rayden has been looking at Ren a little differently lately and we both know things are not going well with his marriage," Rain responds as Taki rubs his chin thoughtfully. 

"He did seem a bit overly embarrassed about mentioning that he would sleep with Ren if he could." Rain nods in agreement. He takes the mop out of the bucket and starts cleaning again. "Which is why he should be working on his marriage rather then be worrying about what Stormie and myself are doing," Taki adds as his father laughs in amusement. 

"What exactly is it that you want to do with Stormie that you don't want Rayden to walk in on?" Rain states with a devilish grin. Taki blushes and looks away from his father. 

"Well, I'm in love with her, Dad, and I kind of want to take that next step in our relationship," he says, his face turning completely red, "I'm not talking about marriage or anything but I do want our relationship to start getting serious. No more of this kid's stuff we've been doing." 

"You mean sex," comments Rain bluntly. Taki rubs the back of his neck with his hand nervously and lets out chuckle. 

"Maybe… I don't know but I can't stand this just holding hands or just smooching on the lips anymore. Some of the places that we go… the beach was by far the most romantic thing we've done and that's just sad. If only her father would back off, maybe she would start acting more serious about us and stop being so skittish." 

"Perhaps I could talk your mother into having some kind of outing with both Rayden and his wife. That way we could get him off your back for a while," adds Rain thoughtfully. Taki smiles appreciatively. 

"You would do that?" he asks as Rain nods his head. "When?" 

"Well, I'll talk to her about it during our lunch out today," he returns with a smile, "under one condition, of course." 

"What?" Taki asks as Rain hands him the mop and kicks the bucket over to him. 

"You clean up the kitchen," he says with a wry smirk as Taki frowns, looking at the mop. 

"Dad, I have to meet Stormie in a few hours." 

"Then you'd better hurry," says Rain, walking out of the room chuckling. He wanders into the living room area to see his wife sitting on the sofa, rubbing her tummy thoughtfully. He plops himself down next to her, and Kimmie glares at him. 

"I doubt you finished cleaning up the mess that you made already," she states as she caresses her abdomen. Rain smiles at her putting his hand on her stomach to feel the baby kicking at her insides. 

"Taki volunteered to clean it up," he grins, "He's got nothing better to do for the next couple of hours anyway." Kimmie frowns at him disapprovingly, raising one of her eyebrows at him. Rain smiles cleverly at her in response. She knows him to well. Rain has promised to do something for Taki and in return he somehow conned their son into doing one of his chores. It happens all the time around this house. Rain even did it when Taki was little. 

"What did Taki want?" she asks. 

"Rayden keeps getting in the way of his relationship with Stormie so I promised that we would go out with Rayden and Rai sometime and get Rayden's attention away from what he and Stormie are doing for a while," Rain states as Kimmie frowns, sighing in exasperation. 

"You know how I hate going anywhere with those two. Rai's such a grump," comments the immortal. 

"She has gotten a bit better then she used to be. She's got more of a sense of humor now and she's more fun at parties," adds Rain, "With Rayden always distracted, I think she'd be more then happy to have dinner here with us tonight." Her eyes widen and she gapes at her husband. 

"Here? Tonight?" 

"Yeah, I figured we could invite them over after our lunch date with Kim and Chayton. Taki has some special things that he'd like to do with Stormie, and he can't very well do it with Rayden showing up to spoil things all the time," Rain replies. 

"Taki wants to get serious with Stormie?" 

"Yep and he's very annoyed about Rayden always showing up at the wrong times," he responds. 

"Rayden has always been overly protective of those two," she comments thoughtfully. 

"That's what I told him but he still wants Rayden out of the way." 

"I guess if it's for our son's sake, I can put up with having him and Rai over here for a few hours but we both know if Rayden knows Taki's out with Stormie it will be a very short dinner," states Kimmie. 

"We'll just have to have a long talk with Rai before they come over. I know she would be more then happy to ground him for a while," laughs the Edenian, "She's been just so frustrated over his possessiveness over the girls. He hasn't been paying much attention to her." Kimmie nods her head in agreement. 

"Have you noticed that Rayden has been watching over Ren lately too?" she asks him. 

"I have and so has almost everyone else. I don't know what's up with that," returns Rain thoughtfully, "He's been looking at her differently then he used to. Either something is going on between them or Rayden knows something that Ren isn't sharing with everyone else." 

"I haven't noticed anything unusual from Ren. She's been her usual charming self. I think she's been getting overly jealous about every little thing that Ray does," Kimmie comments as Rain rolls his eyes in annoyance. Kimmie's complaining about Ren never ends. The way she talks about her friend sometimes, one would think that Ren is the devil himself. What bothers him the most is that Kimmie always talks about how Ren takes Ray for granted, that she doesn't appreciate what a sweet guy Ray is. 

If she ever asked for his opinion on the matter, he'd tell her that Ray tries too hard. He may not know Ren well but he does know her well enough to realize that giving her everything and doing everything for her doesn't make her happy. What Ren has always wanted is Ray's attention and love. Frankly, lately over the past few years, he hasn't exactly been giving that to her. He's been giving that attention to Kimmie. Its no wonder Ren hasn't been happy lately. But as of late, enough of Kimmie's and his own thoughts have been concentrated on them. Rain thinks that it's about time that they start worrying about themselves and the new comer on the way. He grins as he rubs his wife's tummy once again. 

"We are going to have quite the fighter on our hands," he says smiling warmly, changing the subject. Kimmie groans as the baby continues to ravage at her internal organs. 

"Your kid is doing a bang up job on rearranging my insides," states the immortal with a huff. 

"I'm a bit worried about you entering this tournament," says Rain concerned, "I know the kid will be here by then and all but…" 

"We celebrate this tournament every 50 years. I can't just decide not to do it because I have a baby. I didn't end the tournament when I had Taki now did I?" she says, making a good point. Rain shakes his head, finding her to be right. "I'm not going to let that stop me this time. Besides, it's not like I actually fight in the thing myself anymore," she adds reassuringly. 

"You always become so distracted and I'll have to change the diapers for the kid," he mopes. Kimmie turns her head and glares at Rain contemptuously. The Edenian gulps and instantly checks himself. "I mean, I don't mind doing if for you, Honey," he adds as she smiles at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"I'm still stumped as to what to name him or her," comments the immortal, thoughtfully. 

"Rain," he snaps back with a grin as she pauses thoughtfully. 

"There already is a Rain, remember. Keia's son?" 

"Yes, but there are tons of Raydens running around and lots of Kimmies. I want to be popular too," he whines laughing. She doesn't say anything to him but he's seen that look on her face. She wants to be mad at him but is almost considering what he stated. "You can even name a girl Rain… just spell it R-A-Y-N-E." 

"What do you think about the MK Talk show?" she asks, changing the subject once again, "I like the fact that they brought it back. It's been a while since we've spent time with our friends." 

"Yeah, me too," Rain agrees standing up and reaching his hand out to Kimmie. She's gotten so big that it's hard for her to get herself up out of the sitting position on her own anymore. Rain groans as he feels her weight in his one arm. "God, Kimmie, how much more weight are you going to gain for this kid?" She scowls at him, letting go of his arm. 

"Let's go already and get this lunch thingie over with. I'm hungry, " complains Kimmie as she walks away. "Make sure to order a bit of everything. Since we are not paying you can eat as many helpings you want to this time," she adds, turning and glaring at him, grabbing him by the arm. 

Chayton uses his hand to slick his hair back, leaving just the two white streaks to hang down into his face. His wife has a hold of his other hand and she smiles at him sweetly, her eyes enveloped with loving admiration. The Fire god glances at his watch. He knows that they are early but the invited couples have a habit of showing thirty minutes before they are supposed to. He's quite excited about this little get together. He and Kim have some news that they want to share with their closest friends. 

"We should have invited Rai-mama here," comments Kim, "I usually tell her everything." 

"She's been distracted lately," he returns with a slight smile, "Besides, I'm certain that she already knows. She always seems to know everything when it comes to stuff like this." The Ice goddess lets out a small giggle and nods her head. 

"She the greatest," she states, squeezing Chayton's hand. The Fire god chuckles slightly. Of all the children Rai has had, Kim was and will always be her favorite and Kim isn't even her biological daughter either. He can't blame Rai really. Kim is an incredible woman. She manages to do so many things for her family and Medeva and still remains unchanged through the years. He's a very lucky man to have such a goddess in his life. 

"I wonder if my mom is going to go and get another one of those huge teddy bears like she did last time," comments Chayton, chuckling. 

"I hope so. Those things are so fluffy," Kim adds then frowns, lowering her head. "I asked Matthew to come but he's spending the day with that tramp again. He's so blinded by love that he can't see that she's a total and complete slut." The Fire god puts his arm around his wife's shoulders. 

"He'll learn the hard way. Our Nemiko is turning out to be just like you. She has a second in command position in Ray's realm. She and Ci'mont have always been a happy couple. I doubt we'll see any grandchildren from her though, she's too much into her duties." 

"I don't think Nemiko likes me anymore," scoffs Kim, "and Amaya, I just can't understand what her problem is. She just ran off with that loser." 

"Awww… Hun, lets not think about them," suggests Chayton, "They're grown and we shouldn't worry so much. Rai doesn't worry about her kids often." She lets out a long sigh and looks up, her eyes setting onto the entrance, and smiles as she stands up. 

"Hi, Rain and Kimmie!" she exclaims cheerfully. Rain nods at them both and pulls out a chair for Kimmie at the table. Kimmie sits slowly down into the chair and then spends a couple of minutes situating herself. The Edenian sits down next to her, looking at Chayton. 

"What up?" he asks. 

"We have some news." Chayton says with a grin. 

"What? You finally became a man?" smirks Rain. Chayton narrows his eyes at Rain playfully. "Thank you, by the way, for changing the breakfast outing into a luncheon." 

"Rain blew up the kitchen again," snorts Kimmie, exchanging glances with her husband. 

"That's gotta be a new record," says the Fire god, laughing in amusement. Rain throws a fork at Chayton who easily catches it. "We changed it because we want Ren and Ray to be here for this too." Rain grumbles under his breath, glaring at Chayton disdainfully. 

"I'm surprised that you got them to agree to come," adds Kimmie, "Ren's been wanting to get Ray all to herself for a while and if I know Ren, she couldn't have been happy about it." Chayton shakes his head in agreement. 

"I don't think she was. It was Ray who told us they'd come," he states as Kim glances at Chayton cynically. 

"You should have just let them be then." 

"It won't kill them to come hang with us for a couple of hours," he returns, "Besides I think that Ray could use the relief." Chayton begins to laugh. Kim, Kimmie, and Rain look at him in confusion. 

"Man, you really do live in your own little world," comments the Edenian, shaking his head. 

"Sorry," laughs Chayton, "You had to be there." 

"I don't think I want to," adds Rain. Kim sighs as she looked at Kimmie. 

"How's the baby doing?" 

"Asleep. Thank god. It's been very active lately," says Kimmie in relief. 

"Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" 

"Nope. I kind of want it to be a surprise. It's no fun to know ahead of time," explains Kimmie reasonably. The Ice goddess gives her a warm smile. 

"Matthew was a complete surprise since I hadn't gotten use to the entire goddess thing yet. I completely freaked out when I went into labor with him. I don't know how anyone was able to put up with me," she says laughing, "Thankfully, Rai-mama was so patient." 

"Patient? Rai? Are we talking about the same woman?" interrupts Rain sarcastically. Kim glares at him with such venom that it sent chills down his spine. 

"Rai-mama is a very soft and caring person," she barks at him angrily, "She only shows that side to those she loves the most. She has a tendency to feel a bit stressed out. If you had been through half of the crap she has, you'd have a bit of a temper and a mean streak in you too." 

"Do I sense a drop in temperature?" states Ren as she walks up to the group's table. Ray is standing just behind her, with one of his hands laid upon his wife's hip. Kim blushes slightly and calms herself down. Ray waves at the group and pulls out a chair for Renee. She grabs another chair and sits down in it. The Thunder god looks confused for a moment and then sits down in the chair he had pulled out. He leans over to his wife. 

"It's just lunch," he whispers to her, "No reason to be upset." She looks at him like she has no clue what he is talking about. 

"What are you talking about?" she says in a low voice. 

"I pulled the chair out for you… you didn't sit in it," he states as she shrugs her shoulders at him. 

"I didn't notice." 

"You know I always pull the chair out for you," he adds, "I thought…" 

"I was daydreaming, Ray, I wasn't thinking about it. Gods, why do you think every single time I do something…" she starts but the Thunder god kisses her quickly, cutting her off. 

"I'm sorry, Honey. It was my bad," he comments with a smile as Chayton taps his finger on the table to get their attention. Both Renee and Ray look at him with puzzled expressions. 

"If you two don't mind," states the Fire god, "we didn't invite you two here to argue with each other." Renee sighs and folds her arms as Ray glares at Chayton, putting one of his hands on his wife's knee and rubbing it gently. 

"We were not fighting, Chay. It was just a misunderstanding on my part. You just need to mind your own business. Neither one of us really felt like getting dragged out today but you made it sound like it was really something important," comments Ray sardonically. Kim smiles at them in amusement and points at the waiter. 

"Let's order our lunch first," she suggests, waving the waiter over to them. The waiter approaches them and hands them menus. Ray puts his down on the table and cuddles up close to his wife, looking off her menu. Rain noses around in his own as Kimmie just starts pointing at things that she wants. Kim points at Chayton's menu suggesting some good things for him to get for the both of them. 

"Both of us will each have steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, and cream corn," says Chayton to the waiter, "with cheesecake for desert and a side order of bacon." Rain plops his menu on the table and inhales deeply. 

"A hamburger and fries," he says proudly. The Fire god raises an eyebrow at him. Rain glares back. "I haven't had any in a while," he adds defensively. Chayton simply shrugs his shoulders and Kim chuckles over the fact that Kimmie is still pointing to stuff that she wants. Ray smiles at the waiter, taking the menu out of Renee's hands and putting it down. 

"I want some fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, and a baked potato with cream cheese," states Ray, looking lovingly at his wife, "What would you like, Dear?" 

"Umm… fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and some bread rolls," she says as the Thunder god smiles at her warmly and looks back over at the waiter. 

"And we will each have a piece of carrot cake for dessert," he adds. Ray glances over at Rain. "Aren't you going to have anything for dessert?" The Edenian pauses for a moment to think. 

"Vanilla Ice Cream," he returns with certainty. Everyone looks at Kimmie as she is still pointing out things from the menu. "Why don't you just order one of everything?" 

"Cause I don't like some it," she replies, pointing at something else, "Oh, and I'd like that and this, and that right there. For dessert, I'd like those." The waiter writes it all down on his little pad and tells them it will all be ready in a few. He rushes off to get their complementary drinks. Ray takes the time to whisper something romantic into Renee's ear while no one is paying attention to them. Chayton and Kim play a quick game of footsy under the table, giggling quietly to themselves. Rain taps his fingers on the table impatiently and looks at Chayton and Kim. 

"So now that lunch has been ordered, how about telling us why you brought us here?" he asks, curiously. Kim and Chayton smile at each other and then back at the group. Kim takes a firm grip on Chayton's hand, squeezing it gently. 

"I'm pregnant," she says with childlike glee, "It's going to be a boy." Everyone's eyes widened with joyful surprise as they smiles at them. Ray reaches over and shakes Chayton hand and gives Kim a playful pinch on the cheek. 

"Congratulations you two. Any idea what you are going to name him?" 

"We were thinking of naming him after Rayden-papa but we have too many of you guys running around as it is, so we went with using part of Chay Chay's papa's name. What do you guys think of Robbie?" Kim suggests as Ray and Rain exchange glances. Both Kimmie and Renee knew better then to show any kind of reaction. 

"That's a… that's a… fine name," comments Ray falsely. 

"Why don't you just tattoo `geek' on the kid's forehead?" mumbles Rain sarcastically. Kimmie scowls at him, smacking him. Kim and Chayton frown disappointedly and slightly offended. 

"Like you could come up with something better, Mr. `let's name all our children Rain'," complains Kim. 

"At least it's not a geeky name," Rain replies defensively. 

"Robbie is not a geeky name," adds Renee, "It's just so… human. Why not go with something a little different?" Chayton gives Renee a cynical glare. 

"Like the names Raidon, Kimmy, and Kea were all the different," he snaps, raising his voice slightly to her. Ray snarls back at the Fire god in her defense. 

"She was making a suggestion. There's no reason to get huffy with her," he growls, "I had a large part in picking our children's names out. Renee wanted me to have that honor. If you want to bitch about their names then bitch to me, leave my wife alone. Gods, she was trying to defend you," Ray adds angrily. Kim took notice to the obvious tension beginning to overwhelm the table. 

"So, Kimmie, have you picked out any names for your new-comer?" inquires the Ice goddess, "It looks like it might be needing a name anytime soon now." 

"I've come up with quite the list but I haven't really decided on it yet," she comments, "I really don't know what name will fit him or her until after it is born. I don't want to be too premature with the naming thing. Although, I might use the name Ray suggested to me if it's a girl. It's such a pretty name." Ray smiles at the immortal and then winks at Renee. The Weather goddess looks at him confused for a moment and turns her attention to Kim. 

"Any other names besides Robbie in mind?" she asks. 

"A couple of others like Kori or Kazan." 

"I like those." Kimmie nods in agreement. 

"Those are both fine names." Renee glances at her husband, giving him a pat on his knee. 

"So what would you name our son?" she asks curiously as Ray lets out a hearty laugh and helps take the bottle of wine from the waiter. The waiter sets their glasses down and apologizes for the delay, rushing off again. 

"I already named our son, silly. You don't think I would let Donnie go all this time without a name do you?" he grins, beginning to pour the drinks for everyone. Kimmie waves Ray off and screams at the waiter to bring her a soda. "Although I have to admit, sometimes I don't think he deserves to have a name," he comments smirking as Renee shakes her head disapprovingly at him. "I'm sorry, Ren. He's just hard for me to reach," he adds as Kim scoffs. 

"We've got two like that. You want them?" she says as the Thunder god chuckles at her in amusement. 

"Well, Nemiko is already in my realm. She's a handful at times. She enjoys being in charge too much. Sometimes she forgets that I'm the boss," he comments as the Ice goddess blushes. 

"Oh, sometimes I forget that she's there," she says as Renee shakes her head. 

"I didn't mean Donnie, I meant what would you name the one that's on the way?" she states hesitantly. Rain stops for a moment and looks blankly at Renee. Kimmie almost chokes on her soda. No one else seems to have paid mind to what the Weather goddess just said. 

"Nemiko is a very good leader," continues Ray, not having heard what his wife just said, "I'm very proud of the work she does. We get along quite well most of the time. I just get a little annoyed that she has this tendency to try to outrank me." Renee lets out an exasperated sigh. 

"I'm going to go use the bathroom," she says, getting up out of her chair and walking off. The Thunder god gives her a nod of acknowledgement. 

"That girl can be a little too passionate about her work. I'm glad that Ci'mont is always with her to keep her from crossing those fine lines. Gives me more time to fight with that bastard, Vex. He's coming way close to getting his ass kicked right out of the realm. I swear if he dares to grope Renee again…" he starts but Kimmie throws a spoon at Ray, hitting him in the head. "Ow! Kimmie, what the hell was that for?" 

"Ren just told you she was pregnant!" barks Kimmie, almost scaring the waiter half to death as he brings them a cart full of food. Ray smiles at her, shaking his head. 

"I'm sure you misunderstood," he adds, taking a small sip of his wine. 

"That's about what it sounded like to me," says Rain, grabbing his plate from the waiter's hands. Chayton stops in midsip and puts his wine glass down. He can't quite remember what exactly Ren said. He was too busy listening to what Ray was saying about his daughter. He looks over at his wife to see a shocked expression on her face. 

"She can't be pregnant, Rain. That woman put a spell on both of us." Kim rubs her chin with one of her hands. 

"I remember Rai-mama once stated that magic is never permanent. It wears off at one point in time." Ray looks at the Ice goddess and shakes his head. 

"She can't be." 

"That's right. You want her to yourself. I guess you're not happy about it then," comments Rain. 

"No. I've wanted to have a child with Renee for a long time but she's lost five and then this spell. I didn't want her to feel bad about my really wanting to have a baby with her. She feels guilty enough as it is that she had my father's children instead of mine. I don't want to make it worse," he says as Kimmie reaches over and places a hand on Ray's shoulder. 

"I'm telling you, Ray, by the way it sounded. I think she was trying to tell you that she is," she explains, "Just ask her when she comes back." The Thunder god downs his wine without even thinking about it. He doesn't want to get his hopes up but he actually hopes that Kimmie and Rain are right. That she did say something about being pregnant. Ray taps his fingers nervously on the table, having moved his plate of food aside. The waiter is still unloading Kimmie's food. Everyone eyes fall upon Renee as she comes back from the bathroom. 

"What?" she says, confused as to why everyone is staring at her. Ray gets to his feet, almost knocking over the waiter as he walks off. He takes both of Renee's hands into his and looks deeply into her eyes. 

"Ren, are… are… you… you know… pregnant?" he asks her. The Weather goddess pauses for a moment and looks over at Kimmie, Rain, Chayton and then Kim. She nods her head slightly at her husband. "You are?!" he exclaims happily. 

"Yes." 

"You're sure?" 

"I wasn't at first, but I asked Keia and she confirmed it," informs Renee. Ray puts his hand on his wife's stomach his eyes filling up with joyful tears. 

"You're having my baby?" he asks. 

"No. I'm having your son," she replies grinning. A warm smile spreads across his face and he wipes eyes of his gleeful tears. He puts his hands on either side of his wife's face and gives her a deep passionate kiss. Everyone watching the scene claps for the couple merrily as Ray ends the long kiss, he leans down so that he can whisper in her ear. 

"Gods, I love you," he states." 

"I take it you're happy about the news," she says smiling. 

"Very. How long have you been…?" 

"About a month or so. I think it happened that night you swept me off my feet again," she replies chuckling, "I've known for a couple of weeks, I just was afraid to tell you." Ray slides his hand down the side of her face. 

"Why?" 

"I thought maybe you'd think that I had messed around on you," she says vulnerably. 

"I would never think that," he replies as he pulls out her chair and lets her sit back down before he joins her. He focuses his full attention on her as Chayton and Kim smile. Kimmie is busy eating up her food but she looks up and gives Ray a smile. Rain glares at Kimmie as she steals his fries away from him. 

"Ren, we are having our babies together," says Kim happily, "They can be playmates." She smiles at the Ice goddess. Kim giggles and takes a bite out of her food. 

"You're not working for the rest of your pregnancy," orders Ray, putting some of Ren's mashed potatoes on a fork and feeding them to her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to this baby or you." 

"Is that an order?" she inquires, quirking an eyebrow. 

"I will tie you down if I have to," he returns with a chuckle, "I'm going to take care of you this time, Ren. I swear, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or this baby not even my own stupidity is going to do any damage this time. I'll burn for all eternity in hell first." He feeds her another bite to eat and kisses her again. 

"Did I tell you guys that we saw some excitement in Medeva the other day?" says Chayton, talking with his mouth full, "We had a small invasion force try to get into the realm." Rain looks at Chayton as he tries to keep his hamburger out of Kimmie's hands. 

"Anyone we know?" he asks concerned. 

"I'm not sure but Rai and Rayden sure knew who she was," adds Kim, slicing up her steak and pouring steak sauce on it, "Rai-mama made a personal appearance to deal with this person and her little army." Chayton nods his head in agreement. 

"And Rai hasn't stood on Medevan soil in over a billion years," he adds as Ray stops gazing into Ren's eyes and raises an eyebrow at the Fire god. 

"Are you saying that we should be alarmed by this?" he asks as Kim shrugs her shoulders. 

"I don't know. We were able to stop them after a semi-brutal battle. Rayden-papa said that she was after the amulet. Apparently, he hid it in Medeva. They seemed concerned but they went out today so I don't think it's anything bad," she replies as Kimmie grabs a chicken leg off Ren's plate and takes a hungry bite out of it. 

"Why tell us then?" she asks with her mouth full. Ray gives his wife a smile as she glares at Kimmie for taking her food. He taps her on the shoulder to get her attention and rips some meat off piece of his chicken and feeds it to her in small bites. Chayton shrugs his shoulders at Kimmie. 

"Just trying to make some conversation," he says innocently, "It got quiet." Kim eats a couple bites of her steak as Ray frowns at the Fire god. 

"Well, lets not talk about that kind of stuff," he suggests, "I get to hear about this kind of thing at work all the time. How about discussing something else?" Kimmie eats off a couple of her own plates at the same time as Rain eats his hamburger, keeping a watchful eye on his wife. Chayton takes another couple of bites of his food, filling up his and Kim's wine glasses again. 

"How about we play a game?" Kim suggests as Ray finally eats some of his own food while gazing at her with a confused expression. Renee puts her corn on top of her mashed potatoes. 

"What kind of game?" Renee asks as Rain gives her a disgusted look when he notices what she is doing. 

"Now I can tell you're pregnant," he says to her and snorts, "Corn on mashed potatoes?" Ray laughs and pinches his wife's cheek gently. 

"That has nothing to do with her being pregnant. My Ren has been doing that ever since I've known her," he says as Renee blushes and Rain pretends that he's about to throw up. Kimmie looks at the Weather goddess and then dumps some corn on her mashed potatoes. She takes a huge bite. 

"Mmm… it tastes good… It's like corny and potatoey," she states. Kim giggles at Kimmie and finishes up her meal. She leans back in her seat and waits impatiently for her dessert to arrive. Ray takes turns feeding Renee her food and then feeding himself. Rain has finished is burger and is sitting with his arms crossed in front of him. 

"I was thinking of like asking some questions to each other," suggests Kim, "You know it's been a while since we've sat down like this. It might be a good idea to get reacquainted so to speak." Kimmie nods her head in agreement as she shoves a big mouthful of food in her mouth. Ray feeds his wife another small bite of chicken. 

"What kind of questions? Nothing like Icey and Stormie ask on their show, I hope," he comments, "I don't like everyone now knowing that I'm… hairless in certain areas," he adds as Rain starts laughing. 

"That was rich, man. I mean is it like natural or do you shave?" inquires Rain chuckling. Ray blushes slightly and looks at his wife. She is trying to hide her face in embarrassment. "So you use her razors is that it?" adds Rain, laughing hysterically. 

"No. It's umm… natural. I have no hair on my body save for the hair on my head and my eyebrows," responds Ray hesitantly, "Ren asked me that same question when she first saw me without clothing." 

"Oooo… the wedding night," grins the Edenian devilishly, "So tell me Ren, the first time he tried to get it on… did he miss?" The Weather goddess coughs on her food, startled by the blunt comment and Ray's face turns a beet red as he pats his wife on the back. Kimmie whacks Rain in the back of the head with a chicken leg at his stupidity as Kim laughs in amusement. 

"Rain, you are sick and disturbed. I suggest getting psychiatric help," suggests Renee semi-angrily, taking the small sip of her wine. Ray moves the plates away from her and himself, now that they have finished their meals. The Edenian chuckles as the waiter comes and removes their finished plates from the table and gives them their desserts. 

"Okay, first question. What made you and Chayton want another baby?" asks Kimmie, looking at the ice goddess and steals a bite of Rain's ice cream. Kim smiles warmly at the immortal. 

"Well, things have been fairly calm lately and we decided that it was time to have another kid around the house. Rai-mama hasn't been working us that hard and Chayton has been hinting about having another one. I figured what the hell. This will definitely be my last one though. I'm going to ask Rai-mama to make it so I can't have anymore," she explains as Rain glances at Chayton. 

"You agreed to this?" 

"Well, it's not really my decision to make and I don't want us to get carried away like some people do. I think four children is more then enough to have," he explains with a grin, "At least I can keep track of the ones we have unlike Rai," he adds chuckling as Renee shakes her head laughing. 

"I can't understand why they continue to have children like that," she states, "That's just wrong." 

"I agree, Honey," adds Ray, "but Dad, loves children. He can't get enough of them." 

"But you like children too?" The Thunder god smiles at his wife. 

"I do but I like having my wife to myself much, much more," he grins, "In all honesty, having a family has always been a goal of mine but I could only see myself having a couple of children. My desire is to just spend the rest of eternity with my Ren." 

"God, Ray, do you ever stop it with that mushy crap?" complains Rain. The Thunder god raises an eyebrow at the Edenian. Kimmie gives her husband a long angry stare. 

"I like saying the mushy crap," smiles Ray, gazing lovingly at the Weather goddess. He offers no more explanation and touches the bottom of Renee's chin, giving her a quick gentle kiss on the lips. He then feeds his wife a bite of his dessert. Kimmie smacks Rain in the back of the head with her spoon once again. 

"I wish you would say more of the `mushy crap', you dingy," she sneers. Rain grumbles to himself as the immortal turns back to Kim and Chayton. "How the hell did you guys find the time? Don't the two of you work all the time?" Kim smiles, grabbing her husband's knee. 

"We do work a great deal but we have breaks," she grins, "Medeva hasn't had that many problems lately either. That little invasion was about all the realm has seen in thousands of years." 

"Lucky you," adds Kimmie, "Outworld comes under attack every couple of years. I don't mind the fighting so much but we don't get much respect from our allied realms with no god in the realm." Ray turns his attention off of his wife and towards Kimmie. 

"Lacking a god would influence the number of people that would be willing to ally themselves to your realm and," he explains, "would-be conquerors see the realm as an easy target without a god present to protect it. I, because of the rules of the Elder gods, cannot help you." Chayton frowns in disapproval. 

"It might be a good idea to start looking into getting a god to help out, at least just to have them for appearance's sake," he suggests. Kimmie rubs her tummy and sighs. 

"Ray and I have been through that. I thought about asking Nu Kua or even getting Raylii to be Outworld's protector but it didn't work out. Raylii said no and I just wouldn't trust a stranger with the realm." 

"We would have asked like Nati or one of Ray's girls," comments Rain, "but they already have realms to protect. I'm certain that it'd be insulting to them just to have them their just for the sake of it." Renee takes a bite out of her dessert and looks at Kimmie thoughtfully. 

"What about Icy or Stormie? They look after other realms but are not protectors of them," she offers, "I know the girls are overly energetic but they'd make good protectors." Kimmie chuckles slightly. 

"I thought about them but then I would have to put up with Rayden bugging us all the time like he bugs Taki," she replies, grinning wryly. Ray laughs heartily at the comment, filling up his wine glass again. 

"He's still doing that?" 

"According to Taki, he double dated with them last night," states Rain, "Taki is so frustrated that he begged us to do something with Rayden and Rai later today so that he can have some serious alone time with Stormie for a change." 

"Thank the gods that I was never that bad as our girls got older," chuckles the Thunder god. 

"No, you just grilled their dates each time before they went out and stood waiting by the door to make sure they were home for curfew," adds Renee, smiling at her husband, "You had a fit when you found out that I gave them both condoms." 

"They were not old enough for that yet. They started dating when they were fifteen and I thought that gave the wrong impression on them. Donnie took it as freedom to do whatever he wanted. He would have never gotten that girl pregnant…" he responds as Renee shakes her head disappointedly. Everyone else pauses and looks at them in slight confusion. 

"I guess I should have stated he had to put it on before sex in order to be protected." 

"That boy has some issues." Renee lowers her head in exasperation as Ray puts his hand around his wife's shoulders, squeezing her to him for a moment. 

"He's a fine man now. He was just a little nutty when he was young," he consoled as Kim put her hand up. 

"Excuse me? Back to the this pregnant thing," interrupts the Ice goddess analytically, "Donnie got someone pregnant?" Ray looks at her and nods his head slightly. "So you guys have a grandchild?" 

"No," he replies sadly, "The mortal had the baby aborted." He shrugged his shoulders. "It was a family thing and since the baby was never born, we just neglected to mention it." Chayton finished up his cheesecake and glances at Kimmie. 

"Speaking of being pregnant, Kimmie, is your baby overdue?" inquires the Fire god. Kimmie gives him a perplexed glance. 

"No, it's right on time. Why do you ask?" 

"I don't know. You seem awfully big," he comments as the immortal frowns and rubs her abdomen. 

"What can I say? This one is going to be a monster. I'm not looking forward to giving birth to this one," she replies as Renee and Kim both wince at the same time. Kimmie grins slyly at the Weather goddess. "At least I don't have to give birth to three." Renee throws a napkin at the immortal. Ray raises an eyebrow at his wife puzzled. 

"It's only one this time," she states, "I'm very sure of that." Ray breathes a clear sigh of relief. 

"Thank the gods, raising three at one time is not a hell I wish to experience again," he says as Kim laughs in amusement. 

"Hell? For you? I bet the only real work you did was waking Ren up when they were crying," she chuckled, "That's what Chayton did." Ray glares at the Ice goddess offensively as Ren grinned wryly. 

"Actually, we switched off a lot. Ray would let me sleep through one night and then I would let him sleep through the other," she explains, "During the day, we both took care of them together." Kim and Kimmie both glare at their husbands cynically as Rain and Chayton glare at Ray. 

"You need to stop doing that shit! You're making them expect more from us," whines Rain. Kimmie hits him in the back of the head yet again. 

"You should want to help take care of your kids." 

"I do help just not when I'm sleeping," Rain reasons in complaint. 

"I think its sooo sweet that Ray is so willing to help Ren out with raising the kids 24/7," comments Kim. 

"That's because Ray is a pansy," snaps Rain. Chayton bites his lip and decides it best that he keep his mouth shut. He's not going to open his mouth and say something stupid like Rain is. The Thunder god ignores the commotion and whispers something into his wife's ear, while placing his hand on her stomach. Renee nods her head at him and he gets up, helping her out of her chair. Everyone looks at them with puzzled expressions. 

"You leaving?" asks Chayton. 

"Yep," returns Ray, "Ren and I are going to hang out at the beach for a while. We want to go before it gets too late. I have plans for us tonight." The Fire god chuckles at him. 

"Like being handcuffed to the bed?" he mused as the Thunder god smirked at him with that evil twinkle in his eye. 

"I certainly hope so." 

"Is this beach thing a romantic outing?" asks Rain curiously. Renee looks at her husband who pauses to think. 

"I wouldn't think so. Why?" 

"Could we tag along?" he inquires, "We haven't exactly been to the beach here in Earth realm in a while. We don't have to be back in Outworld for a few hours." Kim and Chayton both stand up simultaneously as Chayton picks up the bill that was laid on the table. 

"We have to go. Work to do," the Ice goddess explains. 

"Be careful not to do anything that will hurt your kid," calls Kimmie as the couple walks off to pay the bill and then leaves. Ray is looking at his wife to see what she thinks about the idea. Kimmie is making hand signals at Renee, trying to get her to say no. 

"Sure, they can come," she states. Kimmie lets out a frustrated sigh as she fights to stand up. 

"Oh, I'll just look spiffy in a little bikini, all two tons of me," she comments pessimistically. Rain doesn't even look at her and waves his hand uncaringly towards her. 

"We'll make sure to cover most of that up in a one piece." The immortal growls at her husband. "Besides pregnant women, as you know, are some of the most beautiful women in the world," he recovers with a grin. 

"Nice save, Rain," compliments Ray. Kimmie frowns in exasperation and lets out a sigh. 

"Okay, I guess I could spend some girl time with Reny," she smiles. The Weather goddess gives her a slight smile and latches onto Ray's arm. Rain helps the struggling Kimmie up out of her chair. 

"Good. Don't worry about the swimwear," says Ray, "I'll pick something appropriate for everyone." 

"Please not anything that makes me look like a whale," states Kimmie, grabbing Rain's hand. Ray laughs and motions with his hand, teleporting them all to a beach. Kimmie has on a black one-piece swimsuit. She's still big but that can't be helped until the baby is born. The Edenian has on a simple pair of purple swimming trunks and Ray put a blue pair on himself. Renee gives a disgusted look at herself. 

"Ray!" she growls. He gives her an innocent smile. 

"What?" 

"What the hell is this?" she asks pointing at herself. She has on a really small red leather thong bikini. Rain gives Renee a look over with his eyes. His actions get him a smack in the back of the head by Kimmie. Ray just grins devilishly at his wife. 

"You shouldn't be surprised," he says to her, "I told you I wanted you to wear it. I'm tempted to take you home, you look sooo sexy." Ren smiles at Ray, shaking her head and walks off to find a spot for them. The Thunder god pauses and watches her walk off. "I love the beach." Rain smacks his wife on the butt and nods in agreement. 

"I love my woman in a swimsuit," he comments with a sly grin. Kimmie smiles at her husband, taking a hold of his arm. They all follow after Renee. A confused look comes over Ray's face as his wife suddenly stops. He turns his head to where she's looking to see Rayden and Rai waving at her. Ren walks over to them and Ray hurries up slightly to reach her side before she reaches the couple. 

"Good afternoon, Ren," states Rayden with a smile. Ray frowns as his father gets up just enough to give the Weather goddess a hug. The Founder goddess waves her hand in acknowledgement, downing a beer. Rain grins at Rai. 

"Any more?" he asks. The goddess points over at a cooler. Rain smiles like a kid at Christmas and grabs the cooler, taking out a beer for himself. He tosses a soda to Kimmie. The immortal catches it and with some help from Ray, manages to sit down on Rai and Rayden's very large beach blanket. Renee sits down next to Rayden with Ray taking a spot on the other side of his wife. He puts his arm around her shoulders and eyes his father. 

"How are you two doing today?" asks the Elder god. Ray squeezes his wife towards him and gives his father a slight smile. 

"We are wonderful," returns the Thunder god, "Ren is going to have my son." Ray kisses Renee on top of the head. Rayden's eyes widen with surprise as he grins and looks at the Weather goddess. 

"You finally told him. That's good," he comments, "I told you he'd be happy about the news." Ray raises a perplexed eyebrow at his wife. 

"You told my father before you told me?" he states with a hint of anger and disappointment in his tone. Renee frowns slightly and removes his arm from her shoulders. Her husband lets out a long sigh, putting his hands in his lap. "Renee? I understand you wanting to share the news but I'm hurt that you didn't tell me before anyone else. We are married and I am supposed to be the first person you go to. " 

"I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want you to be mad at me. As far as I know, you might have accused me of doing something I would never even consider," she explains. 

"Ren, I've never given you any reason to be afraid to talk to me," returns Ray, "By now you should know better than this. You can tell me anything and I would never be mad at you." Rain takes a gulp of his beer and looks at the Thunder god. 

"What if she had told you, she had sex with someone else?" he states simply. Kimmie glares at Rain and would have smacked him, if he weren't out of her reach. Ray glares at the Edenian. 

"She would never be with anyone else. At least, not of her own free will. I'm absolutely certain of that." The Weather goddess smiles at her husband, and leans up against his body. He smiles, putting his arm around her shoulders again. "Honey, you can tell me anything. I want to be your best friend." 

"I'm sorry," she apologizes in a sad tone. Ray kisses her on the top of her head. 

"I love you," he replies, "and it's okay. I'm not mad at you, just please don't do it ever again." 

"Okay," she adds simply. He squeezes her close to him again and then glares at Rain as the Edenian mumbles something about pansies. Rayden smirks at the couple, reaching into a small bag and pulling out some sunscreen. He hands a bottle to Renee and another one to Kimmie. 

"Might want to put some of that on," he instructs, "Don't want any mothers-to-be to get bad sunburns." Ray takes the lotion from Renee and begins to put it on his wife. Kimmie looks at Rain expecting him to do the same but he is too busy rummaging through the cooler to see what kind of drinks Rai and Rayden have stored in there. The immortal frowns and begins to smear the sunscreen onto her skin. Rai crushes her beer can and looks over at the Thunder god. 

"Nice pecs," she comments with a scoff, "It's nice to see that somebody here still works out." Ray gives her a quizzical look as Rayden shakes his head exasperated. 

"Thundercloud, I have been working out," he says, "but I can't lose the pounds overnight." The Founder goddess grunts but doesn't bother to respond. She just pulls out another beer from the cooler. Rayden looks over at his son. "She's drunk." Ray gives him an understanding nod and brings his attention back to his wife. Kimmie watches as an ice cream vender walks by with his cart. She glances at Renee. 

"Ren, I want a cone. Come with me?" she asks. The Weather goddess looks at Ray who just shrugs his shoulders at her. She climbs to her feet and reaches out with one hand to help Kimmie up. 

"Sure," replies Renee, using her goddess strength to gently pull Kimmie to her feet with one hand. Kimmie smiles at her friend appreciatively as they wander over to the ice cream cart. 

"I've been meaning to talk to you," explains Kimmie, looking over the ice cream selection, "I umm… know that you don't like Ray and myself hanging out so much." Renee raises an eyebrow at Kimmie curiously. 

"What tipped you off?" she asks as the immortal frowns. 

"I know how it looks but do you honestly think that I would try to take him away from you? I mean, I love Rain and you know I wouldn't ever hurt you." 

"It's not important," Renee comments trying to drop the subject. 

"I think it is important. You think I'm having sex with your husband," states Kimmie in an agitated tone. The ice cream vender looks at them strangely. "It's affected our friendship." 

"What friendship? I thought that ended when you accused me making my husband leave me. I take him for granted if I remember what you said right." Renee seethes as Kimmie looks at her sadly. 

"I didn't know what was going on. I'm sorry. I just saw how upset Ray was and I thought… I was wrong but I'm talking about it now. Do you really think we are sleeping together?" she questions as Renee pauses hesitantly for a moment, pointing to the ice cream she wants. 

"I don't know. Sometimes it's difficult to believe that you're not." 

"We did kiss once, Ren. It was just one of those moments. I don't really know or understand why but we did. I felt, still feel guilty about it and Ray almost completely freaked. It never happened again. He, most of all, made sure of it," she explains as the Weather goddess frowns. "I know you don't believe in me anymore and I don't blame you but you should believe in Ray. All he ever talks about is you, all he ever thinks about is you. We'd get more work done if he wasn't always drifting off into space, holding that locket in his hand. He always does that when he misses you." 

"If that's true, then why didn't he come home?" interrogates Renee angrily. 

"Because you weren't happy," replies Kimmie, "He can't stand to see you when you're not happy. He doesn't like to see you hurt and he just didn't know what to do. He was scared to death that you were going to leave him at any moment. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't giving you what you needed. He would never let himself forget you. I can't tell you how many time I asked him to drop you as the subject. He loves you and I don't think even being with anyone else has crossed his mind," Kimmie adds as a cynical smile played onto Renee's lips. 

"I know that's a lie." The immortal looks at her confused. "He's told me honestly that he gets curious sometimes about being with other people. Hell, I do too. Don't stand there and tell me you haven't thought about what it might be like?" Renee snaps as Kimmie blushed slightly. 

"Okay, I have thought about it. Ray is such a sweet guy. I can't help but wonder what he is like in bed. Is he wild or tender? Perverted like Rain? Does he like to have control?" 

"Umm… Kimmie that's enough." Renee replies as the immortal laughed heartily, picking out her ice cream. 

"I bet you've thought about Rain," she comments. Renee raises an eyebrow and looks over at the Edenian. Rain downs a beer without even stopping to take a breath and then lets out a loud belch when he's finished. 

"All the time," returns Ren with clear sarcasm in her voice. Both of them start laughing and Renee pays for their ice cream. The ice cream vender looks at her confused, wondering where the hell she pulled the money from. As they make their way back, they see Ray and Rayden holding their noses with disgusted expressions on their faces. 

"Gods, Rain, did you have to fart too?" complains Ray. The Founder goddess is glaring right at Rain, fanning the stenched air away. Kimmie and Renee glanced around them as the people surrounding their blanket are getting up and moving. "Ren, don't breath in. The toxic fumes will kill our baby." Ray laughs as Kimmie gets a good sniff of the air and her face turns a slight greenish color. Ray gets to his feet and plugs his wife's nose with his other hand. 

"Very funny," adds Rain, "You guys are over exaggerating." Rayden points out towards the people scurrying to move elsewhere. 

"You're clearing out the entire beach!" he exclaims chuckling. Kimmie laughs slightly and pats Rain on the back as she struggles to sit back down. 

"That's my Rain," she smiles proudly. Rai finally gets tired of fanning the area off and uses a light breeze to make the smell go away. The Thunder god helps his wife to sit back down and then takes a spot next to her. He grins as she begins to eat her ice cream cone, slowly licking the ice cream with her tongue. Rain grabs another beer as Kimmie begins to eat her cone. Rayden places one of his hands on his wife's knee and lays back, covering his face with his coolie hat. 

"Can I have a taste?" inquires Ray, watching his wife. Ren offers him her cone but he shakes his head at her. "I didn't mean the ice cream." He grins slyly at her, leaning over and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. "Mmm… strawberry," he adds as Rain opens his beer. 

"So what did you girls talk about?" he asks as Renee looked at him. 

"Kimmie wanted to know what Ray is like in bed," she replies as Ray blushes and snuggles up to his wife while Rain glares at Kimmie. 

"Yeah, well you were like `I want Rain. I've always wanted Rain. I wish he would take me right now," lies Kimmie, smiling defiantly. Ray raises an eyebrow and looks at his wife as Renee snorts at the immortal. 

"That's right and I'm having his baby," Renee shoots back grinning. The two of them bust out laughing at the confused looks on their husbands' faces. Ray chuckles, hugging his wife. 

"Very funny." 

"You want to know what Ray is like in bed? I can tell you," offers the Founder goddess, her voice very slurred. Ray swallows hard and looks at his wife nervously. "He has this touch that can make any woman reach their sexual peak. His kiss sends tingles through the entire body. He takes his time and doesn't rush it like most men so he lasts longer. I'm talking hours and hours of unbelievable pleasure." Kimmie looks over at Renee, noticing that her head is about to explode with anger. Ray kisses her on top of the head, patting her on the knee with his hand. 

"Calm down, honey. She's drunk. " He kisses her again. "Just like I was that night she tricked me. I thought it was you. She took on your appearance and I was too drunk to realize…" 

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong," she says as Kimmie glares at Rai. 

"That was not right," snaps the immortal. Rai shrugs her shoulders, taking a sip of her beer. Ray smiles at his wife, grabbing the hand that has the cone in it and taking a bite of her ice cream. Renee grins and almost shoves the entire thing right up his nose. He coughs and wipes off his nose, smiling at Renee. 

"You're going to pay for that," he states playfully, reaching out to tickle her. Renee moves out of the way, getting to her feet and backing away from him. The Thunder god gets up as well, lunging after her. Both of them take off running, one chasing the other down the beach. Kimmie laughs when he catches Renee, picking her up into his arms and carrying her into the ocean, where he drops her into the water. Rain gets to his feet, grabbing Kimmie and pulling her up. 

"Let's go play in the water," he smiles, dragging Kimmie towards the beach as she is trying to finish her ice cream cone. Rai gets up as well, walking slowly towards the ocean, stopping every now and then to admire the guys on the beach. 

Kimmie stops about halfway into the water to finish her cone. Rain laughs as he sees Renee, jump into Ray's arms with such force it knocks him down into the water and they both go under. The Edenian splashes a little towards Kimmie. 

"Come on, they are having fun!" he exclaims. 

"I'll sink," she stammers. 

"Fat floats, dear," he comments, grinning wryly and swimming out to Ray and Renee. The immortal glares evilly at Rain for the comment. Rai doesn't say anything to Kimmie as she walks by and then swims out to were Ray and his wife are. Kimmie mumbles and continues to eat her ice cream cone. 

Rain swims out to where Ray is struggling against Renee, who clearly has the advantage. He grabs Renee by the waist throwing her off the Thunder god. The Weather goddess hits the water and comes right back up, glaring at Rain. Ray laughs as Renee ducks back under the water, grabbing Rain by the foot and pulling him down with her. He looks over at Kimmie and waves her to come out to them. Kimmie shakes her head no. Ray's attention suddenly turns to Rai, who has swam up to him and put her arms around his waist. 

"Rai? What are you doing?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at her. The Founder goddess doesn't say anything, smiling deviously. Instead, she moves her hands from being around his waist to grabbing a hold of his butt. His eyes widen in surprise as he looks for his wife, who is still under the water with Rain. "Rai, I think you should go back to the beach… and umm… be with your husband… you know… my father," he mutters as she presses her body up really close against his. 

"But I don't want him," she says, making him wince at the smell of her alcohol stenched breath, "I want you." The Thunder god nearly jumps right out of his skin when she begins to tug on his swim trunks. Ray holds his trunks in place with one hand and tries to pull the Founder goddess away from him with the other. 

"Rai, I honestly think you should go home and sleep this off," stammers Ray, desperately searching and wishing for his wife to resurface. The goddess runs her hand slowly up Ray's chest and smiles seductively at him. 

"Only if you come to bed with me. It was fun the first time. Let's do it again without the deception," she grins, almost killing Ray with her liquored breath. She kisses him on the lips just as Renee drags Rain back up to the surface. The Thunder god struggles to pull Rai off of him. Renee doesn't even notice at first. She's too busy laughing at Rain, gasping for breath. Kimmie is waving her arms at the Weather goddess wildly. 

"REN! TAKE A LOOK AT YOUR MAN!!!" she screams. Renee looks over at her husband to see him trying to get out of a lip lock with the Founder goddess. Her eyes widen at the sight. 

"What the hell?!" she yells, her shock being instantly overwhelmed by rage. Ray hears Ren's voice and jerks away from the goddess, pulling himself a good distance back. He looks at his wife and frantically shakes his head. 

"She kissed me," he states pointing at Rai, who is licking her lips, "I didn't kiss back. I swear. She did this on her own." 

"You enjoyed it," comments Rai. 

"I did not!" he exclaims as Renee looks back and forth between the both of them. "Honey, Gods, I swear I'm not responsible!" 

"Don't you want me?" asks the Founder goddess. 

"NO!" snaps Ray, "You're married! I'm happily married!" She looks at him clearly hurt as tears form in her eyes. Renee swims over to Ray, latching onto his arm. Right now, she's not quite sure what to think. 

"No one wants me," quivers Rai, trying not to cry. Rain pauses for a moment and then points over towards Rayden who is sleeping on the beach blanket. 

"Hello? Rai, your husband? Or are you too drunk to remember you have one?" he sneers as the Founder goddess snorts. 

"He barely even touches me anymore," she complains, "Barely even looks at me and he certainly keeps his attentions on other things… like Renee." Ray raises his eyebrows as he puts Renee in-between himself and the Founder goddess. 

"I honestly don't think drooling all over my husband, is the answer to solving that problem," snarls Renee angrily, "Maybe you should go over to Rayden and slobber on him. He might like that." 

"Sure." Ray lifts up a finger, making sure to stay hidden behind his wife. 

"Perhaps the two of you need something different… something new," he suggests, "I mean if the two of you do the same thing all the time, of course it's going to get boring." 

"I think he just can't get it up anymore," she snaps. Rain covers his ears and begins to swim off towards Kimmie. 

"I don't think I need to hear this," he mumbles as he leaves. Ray scratches his head uneasily and looks at his wife. Renee now has a very puzzled expression on her face. 

"Umm… well, there can be many reasons for that," Ray begins. 

"He's not attracted to me anymore," she replies simply. The Thunder god rubs his forehead with one hand and puts his other hand around his wife's waist. Renee looks up at her husband not sure what to say or do. Ray blushes and looks at the Founder goddess. 

"Have you tried wearing something sexy and seducing him?" he inquires. Rai frowns at him. 

"If it was that simple I wouldn't be drunk and trying to sleep with my husband's son? Now would I?" she reasons as the Thunder god shrugged his shoulders. Renee lifted her finger up to get Rai's attention. 

"From what I've heard about your and Rayden's sex lives, some of the steam has been running out. I mean both of you make it sound like a chore and well, you're sort of hanging on him all the time. Being demanding about it all the time, has got to put some pressure on him." The Founder goddess gives Renee a blank look. "I think your husband is broken," Renee adds as a light turns on in Ray's head. 

"Putting pressure on a guy to perform is not a good thing," he explains, "It might be a good idea for you to just back off in that department. Control your damn hormones. Stop being so fucking aggressive. Despite what most men say, that is not an attractive quality in a woman, especially if she does it all the time." The Founder goddess huffs at them both and swims her way back to shore. Renee turns to face her husband. 

"Don't like aggression huh?" she asks smirking at him wryly. She lets out a soft breath of air again his neck, causing goose bumps to run down his back. The Thunder god swallows hard as his wife wraps one of her legs around him. 

"W... ww... well, there's a… a big difference between aggression and seduction," stammers Ray. The Weather goddess slowly slides her hand up his bare chest and giggles at him. He wraps his arms around her body and smiles devilishly at his wife. "I don't like being mauled but teased… I love being teased." He kisses Renee passionately and pulls her under the water with him. 

Rai gets out of the water and stands besides Kimmie and Rain. Rain is busy helping his wife dry herself off. Kimmie gives Rai a disapproving glare but the Founder goddess's attention is on where Ray and Renee last were in the water. 

"Don't they ever stop?" she states enviously. The immortal puts her hands on her hips, annoyed. 

"They are just making up for that 2,000 years they lost. I think it's good to see them like that again and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it for them," says Kimmie threateningly. Rain grins as he uses a towel he stole to dry off Kimmie's legs. The immortal giggles as he tickles her toes. Rai lets out a disgusted sigh and storms off. 

"I need another beer," she mutters as Kimmie swats playfully at Rain and he continues to tickle her toes. Both of them look up as Ray and Ren emerge from the water. The Weather goddess is walking a few steps in front of her husband, wringing out her hair. Kimmie blushes and looks away from Ray when she sees him and Rain starts laughing. 

"What did you two do?" asks the Edenian with a smirk of complete amusement on his face. 

"Nothing, just playing around," returns Ray. Kimmie starts laughing hysterically. "What?" he asks innocently as the Weather goddess stops what she is doing and looks at them confused. 

"Ray, don't you feel a draft?" asks Rain, trying to repress his laughter, "A rather large draft." Renee looks over at her husband and snickers. People from the beach start hollering and cheering. Kimmie is trying not to look at Ray but she can't help it. 

"Hon, you're missing something," explains Renee chuckling. The Thunder god looks down and his face turns a deep red. His hands instantly reach down and cover up his exposed area and he hides behind his wife. Rain starts laughing so hard he has tears coming out of his eyes. 

"You need to learn how to keep your swim trunks on," giggles Kimmie. Ray's face turns an even deeper red color and he looks at his wife with a panicked expression. 

"Ren, do something?!" he says, his voice a bit frantic. 

"You can summon your own clothing," his wife replies laughing, "You're a god, remember?" He pauses for a moment and then summons on another pair of swim trunks. Rain is rolling in the sand laughing while his wife is giggling up tears. 

"I think the damage has already been done," states Ray with a long sigh. Renee grabs a firm grip on her husband's arm. 

"Awww… look on the bright side… every woman on the beach is jealous of me and the guys envious of you," suggests Renee. He and Renee start laughing and rub their noses together. Rain climbs to his feet and smacks Kimmie in the butt with the towel. Kimmie playfully nudges Rain away from her with her weight. Ray looks over himself then at his wife. Both of them are still dripping wet. "Dry us off, Honey." He says as Renee uses a tornado of winds around their bodies to completely dry them both. 

"Beer?" asks Rain to Ray. Ray grins and nods his head. The group makes their way back to the blanket with people on the beach clapping for Ray the entire way. The Thunder god laughs nervously, his face completely red. Rai is shuffling through the cooler, looking for something really strong. Rain and Ray help Kimmie sit back down on the blanket. The Thunder god helps Renee sit down, right into his lap and holds her tightly. Rai pulls out two beers and moves out of the way so Rain can look for what he wants. He gets himself a beer and hands Ray one. 

The Founder goddess scoffs and slams one of the beers down on Rayden's groin. The Elder god instantly wakes up, grabbing a hold of the beer and his groin at the same time. His eyes are wide open as his coolie hat slips down his face and onto the blanket. Ray and Rain both wince. Rayden groans in pain and looks at his wife confused. 

"What the hell was that for?" he moans. 

"Figured you might want a beer," comments Rai sardonically, opening hers up. Rayden glares at her and snatches the beer from her hands. 

"I think you've had enough," he growls, sitting up all the way. The Founder goddess flashes her eyes angrily at him. 

"I have nothing else better to do since my own husband won't have anything to do with me," she seethes in response. Kimmie, Rain, Ray, and Renee all pass exchange tense glances. Rayden sighs placing the beer down on the blanket. 

"We've been through this, Thundercloud. How could I possibly be attracted to you with you behaving like a stuck up selfish five-year-old child? You have become a person I don't like to hang out with." Rai looks away from him and Kimmie swears that she's about to cry. Rayden notices as well and places a gently hand on her shoulder. "Stop the drinking and seek counseling with someone for these problems you've been having, and I'll gladly do whatever you want." The Founder goddess head drops and Rayden hugs her close to him. "I think we've had enough for one day," he comments. 

"Umm… we were going to invite you two over to out place for supper," says Rain. Rayden stands up, picking up his wife into his arms. 

"Thank you but I need to take care of my Thundercloud," he replies with a slight smile. He looks at Renee and winks. "Next week. You know the time and place." Renee nods. Rayden winks at her again and teleports off with his wife. Ray looks at the Weather goddess with a curious expression. 

"He's helping me with something special for our second wedding," she explains. A sly grin spreads onto his face. 

"Hmm… whatever it is, I hope you look sexy with it," he states. Renee giggles as he nibbles on her ear and then whispers something into it. Rain's eyes widen as he catches some of what the Thunder god just said to his wife. 

"That's just sick!" he comments, looking at Renee in shock, "You let him get away with saying crap like that?" Both of them blush but don't respond to him. Kimmie is confused and decides it better not to ask. She looks at Ray and tilts her head to the side. 

"Could I talk to you alone for a moment?" she asks as Renee's smile turns into an almost instant frown. Ray hugs his wife tightly. 

"Sure, that will be fine," he returns. 

"Ray?" adds his wife scowling. 

"It's okay, Sweetness," he offers, "Just don't wander off too far. I want to be able to see you." She frowns and gets up off Ray's lap. Rain stands up with her, finishing up his beer and tossing the empty can aside. 

"Ah, come on, Ren, I'm sure we can find some trouble to get into," suggests Rain, taking her by the arm and dragging her off. Ray folds his arms in front of him and looks at Kimmie. 

"Please make this good. I don't think Ren is too happy," he states. Kimmie nods her head and scoots up closer to him. 

"I just want to chat," adds the immortal, "and I don't want Ren to hear." The Thunder god raises an eyebrow questioningly at her. "What are you planning to do for your second wedding?" she asks as he scratches his head thoughtfully. 

"I thought that we would just have the wedding and go home. I'll plan a romantic night and take a couple more weeks off of work to be with her." 

"Not going anywhere?" 

"I hadn't really put much thought into leaving the house. I have some nice wedding gifts that should keep us both entertained for a while," he responds with a smile as Kimmie giggles at him. 

"Gifts for Ren, or gifts for you that Ren has to put on." she says cleverly as the Thunder god chuckles and nods his head, drinking a sip of his beer. 

"Both. I got Ren a couple of special things." Ray grabs a hold of the locket around his neck. "I treasure this you know and well, I made her one. I'm no artist but I tried and there's a little charm bracelet to match. I also made the ring. I took part of my essence and some of the essence that she put in my locket. They are intertwined and forever together in the lightning bolt shaped diamond." 

"Awww… that's sooo sweet," she coos as Ray blushes and then laughs nervously. 

"Then I got this silky red lingerie. I decided no red leather. It's kinda of a long thing… You see there's a long dress then underneath it's the slip and then underneath that…" Kimmie holds up her hand and laughs. 

"I get the picture." 

"I can't wait to see her in it and I certainly can't wait to take her out of it." 

"God, Ray, is that all you ever think about? Every time I turn around you're nibbling on that poor girl. No wonder Ren complains that you don't cuddle." 

"I cuddle. I like it when she cuddles up to me. It turns me on," he comments smirking as Kimmie laughs again, holding onto her stomach because she's laughing so hard. "All joking aside, I love holding her in my arms. I just didn't realize I was giving my Ren the wrong impression," he says seriously as the immortal grins and pats Ray on the knee a couple of times. 

"I'm glad to see you and Ren acting like kids again. You don't know how relieved I am to see that love in both of your eyes again. For a while I thought…" Kimmie trails off as she notices that Ray's attention is on something else. "Are you listening to me?" Ray points to an area where a large number of people have gathered, music is blaring. 

"What the hell are they doing?" Kimmie's eyes widen as she spots Rain and Renee in the middle of the fray. They are dancing together with some other couples. A vein nearly pops out of Ray's forehead, as casual dancing turns into very dirty dancing. "I don't believe this. I'm not even allowed to touch her there." 

"They look like they are having a good time," comments Kimmie chuckling. Ray frowns and points at his wife. 

"Yes… but… but…" He pauses for a moment. "Damn, she looks incredible. I love the way she moves." The immortal looks at Ray, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Do you need a cold shower?" 

"Wow," says Ray in almost a whisper, sweat beginning to form on his face. Kimmie grins and reaches over, zapping Ray in the knee with some ice from the cooler. The Thunder god jumps like he's just been stung by a bee and glares at Kimmie. "What did you do that for?" 

"You look like you needed it," she smiles. He frowns at her slightly and looks back over to where his wife is. The immortal grabs her tummy as she feels her baby kick. "Hey, Ray, do you want to feel the baby?" He turns her attention towards her. 

"Huh?" 

"Do you want to feel the baby?" she asks again. An unsure expression comes across his face. 

"I don't know… you see… Ren…" 

"Come on, feel the baby," she insists. 

"Kimmie…" 

"I said feel the baby!" Fearing bodily harm from Kimmie, Ray's hand shoots out and touches her tummy. The immortal grins in satisfaction and after a long pause, the Thunder god smiles as well. 

"Wow! It's quite the kicker," comments Ray. Kimmie nods her head in agreement. 

"It's tearing my insides apart." 

"Ray, what are you doing?" asks his wife's voice. His hand leaves Kimmie's tummy and he looks up at Renee with an innocent expression on his face. The immortal slides herself away from the Thunder god a little bit. 

"The baby was kicking," explains Kimmie, "Do you want to feel?" Renee shakes her head. 

"No thanks. I already know what it feels like," she replies, sitting down next to her husband. Ray glares at Rain as he sits down next to Kimmie. 

"Where do you get off touching my wife in those spots not once but several times?" he demands. Rain shrugs his shoulders and pulls out a six-pack of beer. 

"We won a six pack of beer," he replies with a grin and then pulls out a bunch of money, "and $500." 

"Oh, really. Give me a beer." Renee looks at Ray as Rain hands him one of the beers. Kimmie glares at her husband agitated as she points at the cooler Rai and Rayden left behind. 

"We didn't need any," she informs him. 

"No, but getting this was more fun," explains the Edenian, "We beat everyone, didn't we, Ren?" She nods her head. 

"And I got a kiss from that guy," she giggles. Her husband's eyes widen in shock as he gawks at his wife. 

"WHAT?!!!" he shouts as she simply shrugged her shoulders. 

"From famous singer guy. He's doing a thing at the beach and did the contest for everyone here. He gave me a kiss on the cheek." A vein nearly pops on the Thunder god's forehead. He looks up to spot this guy. 

"Where is he?" Kimmie suddenly grabs a hold of her tummy and groans in pain. 

"I thought you didn't get jealous, Ray?" says Rain smirking, drinking his beer. Ray looks around wildly for someone that might look famous. 

"I'm not… I just want to have a friendly talk with him." 

"Umm… guys…" begins the immortal, "I think the baby is coming." Everyone stops and looks at Kimmie with shocked expressions. Both Ray and Rain's jaws drop and Renee doesn't even blink. "I think going to the hospital would be a good idea." She groans as Rain gapes at his wife. 

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned. She nods her head at him. "Can't you just hold it in or something?" Kimmie glares at Rain and tries to smack him but she can't reach. She looks over at Renee who still hasn't blinked. Ray looks like he's been frozen in place. 

"I guess, I'll call 911," stammers Renee, climbing to her feet, "I don't think any of us owns a car." 

"Wait! I want you to smack Rain for me!" Kimmie shouts as the Thunder god shakes off his shock and hits Rain upside the head. Rain glares at Ray and Ray glares back. Kimmie groans again and grabs Renee's foot as she begins to walk off, tripping her. The Weather goddess then falls face first into the sand as Ray jumps to his feet and helps his wife, forgetting about Rain. 

"Kimmie! Ren's pregnant! Are you trying to kill her baby?!" Ray exclaims as the immortal groans again, rubbing her tummy. 

"I need someone to hold my hand and you two are going to fight." Rain takes his wife's hand. 

"I'm here… just breath." The Edenian begins to make ridiculous breathing sounds. Rain suddenly gets dizzy and almost passes out as Kimmie screams in pain causing both Ren and Ray to jump to their feet startled. 

"I'D BETTER CALL 911!" they both yell at the same time. They move spontaneously in different directions crashing into each other clumsily. Rain is laying with his back on the ground, almost out cold and still trying to give breathing instructions to his wife. Kimmie suddenly pauses as both Ray and Renee get to their feet. 

"Wait! False Alarm…" she states simply, smiling in relief. Everyone looks at her like they want to kill her. "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have gone into the water," she adds laughing. The Thunder god wraps his arms around his wife's waist and sighs. 

"I think that we've all had enough excitement for today," he states, "The sun is beginning to set anyway." Kimmie nods her head. 

"I'm a little hungry," she says, looking over at Rain. Rain grabs what's left of the six-pack and helps his wife up to her feet. "And the kid is getting way to active for me to stay here any longer." She rubs her tummy and looks at Ray. The Thunder god is too busy whispering into his wife's ear. "I wonder what he says to her?" Rain grabs Kimmie by the hand. 

"You don't want to know," he states. Kimmie shrugs and both of leave, chatting about the baby as Rain swings the six-pack in his hands, chugging yet another one. Renee giggles and hugs her husband. The Thunder god kisses her on top of the head, picking her up into his arms. He teleports them both into their home and puts his wife down onto her feet and kisses her passionately. 

"I want you to dance for me," he says in a seductive voice and kisses her on the neck. Renee smiles at him and tries to push him away from her. "Dance for me, Honey." She pulls him away from her as he tries to undo her bikini top. 

"Okay, but I have to let Oscar out in the garden first before he messes in the house," she tells him. The Thunder god pouts and nods his head slowly. 

"Then will you dance for me?" he asks, giving her puppy dog eyes. 

"All night if you want me too," she says smiling devilishly as Ray grins at her childishly and tries to grab her again. Renee manages to move out of the way. "But I have to let the cat out first." 

"I'll be in our room, waiting for you," he states, walking off towards the bedroom. The Weather goddess watches her husband leave and then walks toward the garden. Oscar is already there waiting to get let out. The poor thing looks like he's in pain from holding it all day. She lets him out and is relieved that he seemed to behave himself today. It doesn't look like he's destroyed anything. 

She closes the door and walks towards the bedroom. She undoes the string to the top of her bikini on the way. She might as well make an entrance. Ray seems to be stuck on this dancing thing tonight. She walks into the room and takes a deep breath. 

"You think you can let me finish dancing for you this time?" She pauses when she doesn't hear a reply from him. She steps in closer to see him fast asleep on the bed, lying on his back with his hands behind his head, his chest lifting slightly from his soft breathing. Poor Ray, is just plain exhausted. She takes a blanket and climbs into bed next to him. She pulls the blanket up over them both, snuggling up to him. Ray instinctively, wraps one of his arms around her. 

"Your loss," she whispers, gently in his ear and kisses him on the cheek. She makes herself comfortable, using his chest as a pillow and allows herself to slumber as well. 

~End~ 

Mortal Kombat and it's characters are owned by Midway.All original characters are owned by Renee Langan (me) and Kimmie. They cannot be used or taken without permission.Copyright 2001 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
